Careless Whisper
by darkromancelove
Summary: Seth Rollins has been out of action for 6 months due to an injury that cost him his WWE title but now he is back to reclaim his title and his man, Roman Reigns, and there is nothing that anyone can do about it, not even Dean Ambrose. *Warning Slash, explicit sex, foul language, and anything else I can think of
1. Chapter 1

**Careless Whisper**

 ***** **I do not own any WWE characters. Warning: This is slash, if you don't like, don't read**

Seth Rollins sighed with regret as he watched his former partner and lover Roman Reigns from across the arena. Roman was talking with creative about his script for later on tonight. Seth could feel the all too familiar aching twist his heart experienced with each glimpse of the gorgeous Samoan. His chocolate brown eyes stared at Roman with longing and want but it would be a miracle if Roman ever gave him the time of day again. After Seth had double crossed him not only professionally but romantically as well when he dropped Roman for WWE's favorite son, Randy Orton.

It was a stupid move on his part, not so much as breaking up The Shield and becoming a singles competitor but to dump Roman for an ass like Orton. At the time he was riding an all-consuming powerful high. Even when things went sour with Randy, he was still on a power trip from winning the Money in the Bank briefcase and then cashing it in to become WWE World champion. Life was good, he was a part of The Authority, he was champion, everyone listened when he talked, it helped ease the loneliness he felt without Roman in his life but then in November last year, he was injured in a house show in Dublin, Ireland and his whole world fell apart.

A bad landing on his knee in a match against Kane and he lost his title, he lost his spot in The Authority, and without Roman, he lost his whole world. But that was his fault, one that he had no choice but to reflect on each and every day as he worked and trained hard to get back into the ring. It was easy to dismiss his broken heart with all that power flowing through his veins but now all he was left with was an ache deep in his troubled heart and not sure how to get back the one person he loved more than he had loved any other in his life besides his family of course.

Seth ran his fingers through his wavy black hair to smooth out and tangles. He watched as Roman's face was strained with what he was working on. Roman was having a hard time getting through to the fans. Roman was almost the perfect athlete, tall, super strong, the body and face of a God but he had one little flaw, his mic skills weren't in tune with the rest of his athleticism. Roman had made amazing strides but at this point the fans had already decided they didn't like him and no matter how many improvements Roman accomplished, he received even more boos then when he first started. He was utterly frustrated; Seth could see that in Roman's facial features.

No matter how much Seth loved Roman, Seth knew he was the better athlete and performer, probably in all of wrestling. He had been actually touched when the WWE universe gave him the ultimate respect the first night he came back but he wasn't allowed to show it, he was a heel and had to stay in character but it warmed his heart to know the fans missed and loved him even though he was the one that broke The Shield apart.

Seth sighed again longingly as he did some simple stretches as his eyes were still trained on his former lover Roman. The man was breathtakingly beautiful. Seth wished like hell it was just about Roman's looks. Lust was easier to be rid of then love but Roman for all of his super model looks was one of the sweetest, kindest, good-natured men you could ever be so lucky to know. He was genuine, nothing about him was fake. Randy had been easy to get rid of, Seth at first liked him until he realized what a complete ass he was but Seth held on to Randy a little longer than he wanted just because he was HHH's best friend. He needed to make sure his role in The Authority was secure before he could be rid of Randy. With HHH recognizing that he was the next big thing, he became a higher commodity than the aging Orton.

Of course now he has nothing to hold on to except the fact that he never lost his title, he had to relinquish it. No one beat him for his title not even Roman Reigns and he wanted his title and his man back. Seth finished his stretches and took a swig of water from his bottle as he watched the former third member of The Shield, Dean Ambrose walk up to a frustrated Roman and gently put his hand in Roman's and give it a squeeze.

The heart-stopping smile when Roman looked over at the sandy blonde haired man made Seth's heart fall to his feet. Dean was trying to be inconspicuous since they were at work but there was no way you could ignore the loving smile Roman gave Dean and the way Roman's eyes lit up. The two men leaned in closer together as Roman and Dean tried to go over Roman's lines. Seth could see Dean trying to give Roman some pointers. Unlike Roman, Dean had some of the best mic skills in the company, you could give Dean a Mother Goose rhyme and he would find a way to get the crowd going no matter if it was about an old woman that lived in a shoe.

Dean Ambrose had been the bane of his existence since FCW. Seth had been the best wrestler in development until Ambrose arrived on the scene. Rollins was maybe a smidge better but Ambrose sure gave him a run for his money. When the three men were all put together to form The Shield and Ambrose was picked to be the mouthpiece of the group, Seth fully committed himself because he knew a smart man knew how to bide his time, the real star of the group would shine through. At first it was Ambrose for his strong mic skills, and then it was Roman for his strength and his leadership but soon all eyes fell on him. He was the real star. He had the mic skills, he had the athleticism, and thanks to CrossFit, he was strong as well, He was the total package which is why The Authority chose him to be a part of their powerful group.

But that all seemed like a lifetime ago. If he would have been smarter, he would have found a way to keep Roman in his life but he was so drunk with power and awestruck of Randy Orton, he admits he became corrupted. If you could do it all over again, he would in a heartbeat to keep Roman in his life. Seth's brown eyes glazed lovingly over Roman's beautiful face as he talked animatedly with Dean.

Seth had to look away, he couldn't deal with watching them make goo-goo eyes at each other any longer. Each minute he could feel his heart break even more so. Seth looked down and saw that his boot laces came undone so he bent down to tie them. That provided him with a at least a few minutes of distraction. When he was done and stood his 6 ft. 1-inch frame back up he saw what was once was sweet moment between Roman and Dean turn into a heated confrontation. Seth frowned, _OK that was fast_ , Seth thought as he looked on utterly confused. "What did I miss?" Seth said to no one in particular but Kevin Owens, a fellow wrestler answered anyway.

"Roman's pissed again!"

Seth looked over at Kevin at first in annoyance but then that annoyance soon turns to interest. "About?" Since Seth had been gone for 6 months, he was really out of the loop about everything going on at WWE.

"Well it seems creative changed Dean's schedule again so Dean won't be riding with Roman to Smackdown.

Seth looked at Kevin confusingly. "That happens to us all, Roman knows that."

"Yes but certain person did a real doozy on Mr. Reigns so where that he wants Ambrose with him at all times and het gets a little jealous when Dean rides with Cesaro."

Seth tilted his head deep in thought. "Cesaro! Any truth to that?"

"NAH! Cesaro has a steady girlfriend and he is hoping to propose to her soon."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Nothing, just that your homecoming has brought back some insecurities that Roman harbors. Dean and Cesaro are good friends, nothing more but Roman wants to travel with Dean all the time and creative has been trying to make it happen but with the brand split coming up, there is talk that they will be on different shows." Seth's eyebrows rose dissecting all that Kevin had told him and then he couldn't help but to wonder why. "So why are you telling me all this?"

Kevin just turned to Seth with a smile. "Because I know you are here to reclaim your rightful throne and I want you to remember the little people that help you get what you lost back." Seth understood what Kevin was telling him and he nodded. "I got your back! Just keep your eyes and ears open for me."

"Will do Future!"

Seth smiled at Kevin's reference to him as being the future of wrestling and he was, he was back to take everything that was rightfully back. His title and his man and no one was going to stand in his way. Seth watched with interest as Dean stomped off to the locker room. Since his bit was done, he was headed to the next town without a certain upset Samoans who watches his lover stalk off angrily.

 ***This is just something I came up with. I am going to try not to keep it too long. But anyway what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Roman stormed into the locker room, slamming the door just as hard as he could against the wall. The huge bang echoed throughout the empty locker room. Another depressing night, Roman sighed irritably as he slumped down onto the bench and his WWE title belt fell to the floor at his feet. He put his head in his hands feeling utterly defeated. The heavy boos still rang loudly in his ears. He felt so lost. No matter what he did or how much he improved, it was never enough. They still booed him. He worked his ass off each night to the sounds of booing and taunting.

Roman sat up and leaned against the cold cemented wall. What was even worse that he came down hard on Dean knowing the schedule change was not his doing but he kept alienating himself away from Dean. He kept pushing him away for no reason and he didn't know how to make it stop. Roman growled frustratingly as Seth Rollins walked into the locker room.

Seth eyebrow's rose significantly at the angry Samoan as the door shut behind him. Seth couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful man with the sweat dripping from his hair and face. Seth couldn't even count all the times they would fuck after a match, needing to get rid of all the leftover pent up energy. It seems s that Roman had a lot he needed to get rid of tonight Seth thought hopefully. He would even take angry sex with Roman at this point opposed to no Roman at all.

"Why are you still here?" Roman asked irritably.

It took a moment for the question to snap Seth out of his haze. "I had a meeting with creative that ran over." Seth quickly answered but all he received from Roman was a grunt. "We were going over Smackdown and our upcoming feud."

Roman just laughed bitterly. "So I take it you are here to take my title."

"My title Roman, I never lost that title to you or anyone else. Besides this match has been a long time coming."

Roman nodded. "That it has." Roman agreed. He couldn't help but to take in how much Seth had changed since they had been together. The blonde streak was now completely gone and his body was so much more muscular and built then when they were together. Roman liked to weight lift but Seth had become addicted to CrossFit and Roman had to admit it did wonders for Seth's athletic body.

"Trouble in paradise between you and Dean?" Seth knew he was walking a thin line but sometimes you have to cross that line it to get what you want.

Roman's head snapped up and he glared at Seth. "That is none of your fucking business!"

Seth could feel the tension surrounding Roman. Seth just shrugged. "I'm just saying I don't blame you for not wanting Dean to ride with Cesaro. I mean that body of his is fucking hot and his accent is sexy as hell." Seth walked over to his locker and opened it up. "That fact that he can speak 5 different languages is a complete turn on."

"If you are so fucking into Ceasro why don't you date him?" Roman growled.

Seth just snickered. "Nah, he seems to have eyes only for Dean from what I heard." He didn't regret the lie that came out of his mouth. He was known as The Architect for a reason, he always had a plan and he was always one step ahead of the competition, even his sweet Roman. Seth could see he struck a nerve in Roman. "But I am sure everything will be OK, I mean Dean would never do anything stupid." Seth just had to throw that in there because Dean was always known for doing something stupid. Roman was constantly bailing him out of trouble.

Seth turned back toward his gym bag when he saw Roman pick up his phone instead of answer back. Seth could hear Roman getting more agitated with each unanswered ring. If Roman hadn't been so upset, then he would have remembered that Dean was not very good at answering his phone. He knew the basics and he played some games on long rides to keep his mind occupied but he didn't constantly check his phone for missed calls or texts.

After the third call Roman just set his phone down and placed his head back in hands in frustration. He hoped that Dean was just being absent minded as usual and wasn't ignoring his call on purpose. _Was he having such a good time with Cesaro that he couldn't even check in with me to let me know he was ok?_ Roman tried to squeeze his eyes shut and block out all the doubts. Dean loved him, Dean wasn't Seth. He kept repeating that over and over again.

Roman looked up just as Seth took his shirt off revealing his beautifully sculpted back. Roman's gray eyes traveled down to the black leather, form fitting pants Seth was wearing and Roman felt his cock inadvertently twitch. Roman watched as Seth unbuckled his belt and took it off throwing it in his bag along with his shirt. Roman bit his lip hard to keep a hungry groan from escaping as Seth teasingly bent over, giving Roman a perfect view of his well-rounded ass. It had been at least a month since Roman had been with Dean. Their schedules were so hectic and kept them busy that they had no time for each other. Roman's cock jumped happily at the beautiful view in front of him. He kept telling himself to turn his eyes away but his eyes refused to cooperate.

Seth exposed his round, plump ass to Roman's lustful eyes. The skin was perfectly smooth and inviting. He felt his tongue lick his lips as he remembered how good it felt to be buried balls deep inside of Seth's warm, tight body. Seth had the sexiest moan that use to always get Roman so riled up needing to hear more.

Seth turned around completely unashamed of his body. He worked hard on his physique and was completely comfortable with his naked form. Seth could see the lust in Roman's eyes and he inwardly smiled. "You can look all you want, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Seth smirked as he met Roman's deer caught in headlights look. Roman slightly blushed feeling stupid for openly admiring Seth's body.

"Just go take your shower!" Roman growled.

Seth smirked. "I wanted to ask if you mind if I ride with you to the next town? I was supposed to ride with New Day but those assholes already took off and left me."

"New Day?" Roman smirked.

"Yeah I know; it was probably a good thing. Big E. gives me the creeps." Seth laughed.

Roman tried to ignore the fact that Seth was standing in front of him in all his glory. It was hard but he tried to keep his eyes on Seth's face which wasn't too much better since Seth was a handsome little asshole. "Yeah I've had a few run-ins with Big E. over Dean."

"See, he knows you are with Dean and probably still tried to make a play on Dean. I would have freaked out if he started grinding on the car seats." Seth shuddered but Roman just laughed.

Roman wasn't sure if he should be sitting here smiling and laughing with a guy that broke his heart but they were co-workers and like it or not, Roman had to work with Seth. Maybe there could be a truce between them, there was no reason to keep hating each other. What happened was so long ago and it didn't do them any good to fight at work. "I guess you can catch a ride with me, I can't just leave you stranded."

Seth clapped his hands together excitedly. "Great, I am going to get my shower, you need one to or the car will stink."

Roman remembered Seth would tell Roman and Dean all the time to shower before they left a show so the car wouldn't stick though they would end up fucking against the shower room wall much to Dean's discomfort. Roman blushed as he remembered just how hot and heavy they use to be once upon a time, but that was a lifetime ago.

As Seth headed into the showers, Roman once again tried to call Dean but no answer. Could he really be ignoring his call? Dean was pretty angry when he left, he didn't even say goodbye. Roman needed to stop pushing Dean away, he just missed him so much. Roman could hear the shower going and Seth humming. He knew he loved Dean so why all of a sudden was he getting hard just thinking of the water cascading over Seth's deliciously nude body. He would have to wait; he didn't want Seth to see how turned on he was. He wished there was a private locker room he could use so he could jack off. It had been so long since he even jacked off, that was how busy he had been.

Roman sighed and leaned against the wall once again feeling completely lost at what to do or why he was having these feelings. Roman started scrolling through his pictures in his phone and he came to a picture of him and Dean wearing Sombreros at a Cinco De Mayo party. Dean was smiling brightly displaying his adorable dimples and Roman felt his heartbeat flutter excitedly. He scrolled further down and came to a long forgotten picture of him and Seth lying in bed taking a selfie when they were happy and so in love.

Roman had thought that Seth was the one, the one that he would spend the rest of his life with. They both wanted the same things out of life, to be married one day and adopt a couple of kids. Dean wasn't too keen on children, he liked them well enough if he could give them back once he was done playing with them but he didn't want the responsibility of children. Roman wasn't even sure Dean was ok with marriage since they had never talked about it. It was too painful for Roman since that was all he and Seth use to talk about nothing else but sharing their life together as one.

Roman scowled, that was until Seth betrayed him and threw him aside like yesterday's garbage and beat Dean so badly with a chair it took weeks for all of the bruising to heal, even with his protective vest on. So why the hell was Roman's dick twitching excitedly at Seth's gorgeous smile as he stared at a picture when they were completely in love?

 **Could be trouble for Roman and Dean with Seth back on the scene but we will have to wait and see what happens! Just drop a review if you want me to know what you think or how you feel about the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Roman stood in the lounge of the hotel that WWE workers were staying at. He was once again trying to call Dean's phone probably for the fifth time but still no answer. Roman was getting utterly frustrated. He knew Dean was pissed but they were supposed to be in relationship together, how could they work it out if Dean refused to talk to him. Roman just pressed the end button with a little more force than needed, grabbed his bags and headed off toward the front desk where Seth was in a much heated argument with the front desk clerk.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Roman asked confused as to why Seth looked very pissed off and the desk clerk looked like she was about to cry.

"She gave a way my room man!" Seth said irritably.

"I'm sorry sir but check in was at 3 pm and well it's 2 am and a gentleman needed a room so I didn't think you were going to show!" The lady tried to explain.

"But we are WWE wrestlers, we always check in late, this hotel is full of wrestlers right now!" Seth growled out. He was tired, exhausted and he just wanted some sleep.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know I'm new!" the lady looked petrified as Seth growled at her.

Roman sighed. Of course this was happening to him, it just seems to be his night. "Seth man, it's fine, my room has two beds you can bunk with me." Roman offered. "Unless you gave my room away to?" Roman asked looking pointedly at the lady.

"Name?" The lady squeaked out as Roman glowered at her as well at the prospect that he may not have anywhere to sleep as well.

"Roman Reigns."

Roman relaxed when the lady sighed with relief and smiled happily. "Your room is ready Mr. Reigns." The lady grabbed up a couple of keys and handed one to each man. "Room 237."

"Thanks!" Both men grumbled as they picked up their keys and headed toward the elevator.

"Roman man thanks for saving my ass again!"

Roman sighed. God must be laughing at him right now; first the car ride now he had to share his room with Seth. The car ride wasn't too bad, they kept the conversation light but sleeping in the same room with Seth made him feel uncomfortable. It didn't help that he couldn't hear Dean's voice, his raspy voice could put everything back into perspective but Roman felt like he was just drifting a float. "It's fine! Thankfully I have an extra bed." Roman and Dean always got rooms with two beds in them because the beds were so small that Roman had pushed Dean off the bed a few times and now demanded his own bed. At home they had a king sized bed and somehow Dean still got pushed toward the corner.

"Well I owe you, I would have been in deep shit right now if it wasn't for you. They would have found me snoring away in the lobby area!" Seth laughed.

Seth noticed that Roman didn't laugh and was incredibly tense. "Still no word from Dean?" Seth asked as they made it to the second floor and found their room.

"No!" Roman growled out not sure if he should be telling Seth anything. He wasn't sure quite yet what boundaries to set for their new found truce and he was way too tired to think about it at the moment. He opened the door and sighed as they walked through the doors. Seth shut the door as Roman dropped all of his bags to the floor and sat down on the bed. He shoulders slumped forward but he still felt tense. All he wanted was to hear that Dean was Ok! Did he really mess this up to where Dean didn't even want to speak to him, even to say that he was safe? Roman sighed as he lowered his head in his hands giving in to the weight of the world.

"Take your shirt off and lay down?"

Roman lifted his head confused. "WHAT?!

"I'm going to give you a massage, it will help you sleep." Seth smiled.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Roman said flipping his long, silky black hair over his shoulders. He would have pulled it up in a bun but he couldn't find any hair ties.

Seth's chocolate brown eyes stared at Roman with concern. He could tell he was upset and he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't loosen up. "Just a friendly massage, like we get at work. Nothing kinky, I just want to help you relax so you can sleep. Smackdown is tonight and we have to be rested."

Roman sighed debating if he should let Seth do this but we do get massages at work and it would help him loosen up.

"Just take your shirt off but leave your pants on." Seth instructed as he took out some warming massage lotion. Roman complied, he took his shirt off tossing it to the floor and then he laid on the bed on his stomach.

Seth took his sweater and shirt off and let his hair down so he himself could feel more comfortable. He poured a generous amount of the sweet smelling lotion and rubbed his hands together as he walked over to the bed. Thankfully Roman's long, thick mane was pulled to the side. Seth smiled as he gazed down at his beautiful man. Yes, his man, not Dean's but it was his fault he lost Roman. He just needed to focus on getting him back.

Seth began massaging Roman's tired and thick muscles. He could feel all the built -up tension as the warming lotion soothed Roman's aching muscles. Roman's skin glistened in the light as Seth worked his magic. Roman sighed in pleasure as Seth's hands glided over Roman's silky skin. Seth took his time admiring the beautiful man that was softening up to him. He was just what Roman needed, he fucked up before but he would never make the same mistake twice. Roman was all that he needed or wanted. "Turn over!" Seth instructed and waited patiently. Roman felt like jelly and it was hard to get his muscles to comply but he did. Seth poured more lotion on his hands and continued on with Roman's neck and chest. Seth bit his lip seeing Roman's dusky nipples so hard and needy. He wanted to so badly to suck on the sweet buds but he resisted. Roman would run away and he didn't want that, like it or not he fucked up, something he will regret for the rest of his life.

Seth ran his hands over Roman's sensitive nipples and he heard Roman hiss. "Sorry!" Seth said blushing as he continued lover to Roman's abdomen. Roman was so beautiful, his stomach hard and flat. Seth couldn't help the twitching his dick was doing in the confines in his pants. He hadn't had sex in over a year and he was so hungry for Roman but he kept himself in control as his fingers feasted on the smooth skin. Seth could see the huge bulge in Roman's jeans and his lips licked hungrily as he hands glided along the waistband.

Roman laid there as he felt Seth's gentle hands moved sensually over his taut muscles trying to relieve his stress but it seemed to be doing the exact opposite. Roman could feel a warm energy radiating through his body with each touch and knead to his sensitive skin. Roman could feel his breathing becoming more labored as his cock twitched in his tight jeans. He was aching to be touched but he was desperately trying to fight it.

Seth knowingly ran his hand over the huge bulge and he looked at Roman's beautiful face as his eyes opened wide. His hips involuntarily lifted to receive even more attention and Seth lowered lowered down to press a soft kiss onto Roman's luscious lips. He was testing his boundaries, trying to figure out just how much would Roman allow. He could feel that Roman was rock hard beneath the heavy denim material.

Seth kissed Roman's lips softly enjoying the texture of his silky lips. It took a couple of coaxing kisses before Roman began kissing him back. His lips molding to Seth's just as gently. Seth's beard smoothly rubbed against Roman's cheek.

Roman felt caught in a wild passionate snare. The feel of Seth's lips felt so soothing but his firm hand now cupping his cock gave promise to hungry, lustful pleasure Roman was in desperate need of. He wanted to forget about the fight earlier, about the fact that Dean was refusing to talk to him, and more importantly, the feeling that Dean right now was bent over for Ceasro as the Swiss man took what was his over and over. It made him angry just thinking of Dean's hole being filled to the rim with Cesaro's cock and Dean being the good little whore begging for.

Roman growled unexpectedly taking Seth by surprise as he felt Roman's kiss turned savage and hungry. He yelped as he felt Roman pulling him on top of his larger body. Seth tried to keep up and quickly straddled Roman's body as they kissed passionately. It was surprising to Seth but a good surprise. Seth kept kissing Roman as his hands were busy at working unbuttoning and unzipping Roman's pants so that he could get better access to Roman's monster cock.

Roman broke the kiss as soon as he felt Seth's hand caressing his hardness and he lifted slightly so that he Seth could pull down his pants. Roman's cock popped out ready for some loving. Seth pulled the rest of Roman's clothing off a he scooted down. Seth saw Roman's powerful cock and his tight hole clenched in anticipation. Seth gingerly grabbed Roman's cock pulling back so that he could lick the thick vein underneath. Roman sucked in a lot of air as he felt Seth's tongue licking along the sides of his cock, teasing him mercilessly. As soon as Roman felt Seth's lips encase his throbbing mushroom head cock, Roman felt completely undone and he cried in pleasure as Seth's tongue sensually assaulted his aching member.

Roman tasted so good and delicious. He loved Roman's husky scent as he took in every inch Roman had to give. It was incredibly hard and it took Seth forever to learn how to do it since Roman was powerfully massive but Seth still remembered and his lips strained from the thickness.

A few licks and swirls of Seth's tongue and Roman was panting hard. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed Seth now. Roman grabbed Seth's face and pulled Seth off of his cock, he flipped Seth over with ease and began pulling and yanking off Seth's pants and briefs. When he had finally renderers Seth completely naked he grabbed the discarded lotion from the bed and began lubing up his cock. The warmth made him moan as it slowly heated up. Seth turned on his stomach and put his ass in the air for Roman. He knew Roman liked fucking this way, he was able to fully penetrate easily. Seth himself was so ready for Roman to fuck him. He had missed Roman so much he wanted nothing more to feel Roman buried balls deep inside of him.

"Fuck Yes Roman, Fuck Me Baby!" Seth whimpered lustily that sent Roman over the deep end.

He didn't want to wait to fuck Seth so he poured a big glob on his tip and then poured the lotion down Seth's ass watching as it slid down wetting his hole. Roman positioned his cock at Seth's entrance, grabbing a hold of his hips and then with one swift plunge he entered Seth's tight, warm hole. Seth cried out at the quick invasion and the no prepping but he wouldn't stop it for anything. Roman realizing how tight Seth was, he slowly inched the rest of his cock in and then stayed still as Seth's body stretched to accommodate his length. The burning sensation made Seth whimper slightly and his lips trembled but he knew the pain was only temporary.

Roman bent down to whisper in Seth's right ear. "Are you OK Baby boy?" It had been so long since Seth had heard Roman call him Baby Boy and Seth nodded happily. "I got you Baby!" Roman carelessly whispered in Seth's ear and he felt his heart soar. Roman lifted and he grabbed Seth by his hips and began moving deep within his body. He knew exactly where to find Seth's sweet spot and as soon as he hit it Seth moaned like a wanton whore. Roman began pounding into Seth's plight body in earnest. His thrust became rougher as Seth begged for more. Seth's tight walls squeezed Roman's fat cock relentlessly. Each thrust got him closer and closer to paradise. He pounded into Seth's sweet ass needing that release. He grabbed Seth's by the hair and fucked him enjoying the grunting sounds Seth made. He was so close a few more pumps and Roman cried out his passion as he shot his load into Seth's ass. Roman's whole body spasmed with pleasure and he cried out as he rode out each and every delicious wave inside of Seth's gorgeous body. Roman slumped over Seth's body trying to catch his breath he realized Seth hadn't cummed so still deep inside of Seth, Roman took Seth's swollen cock in his hand and began moving his hand up and down over Seth's leaking cock. "That's it Baby Boy, come for me!" The sound of Roman begging for him to come pushed him over the edge and Seth cried out his passion as his whole body shock from the force. Roman made sure to pump each sweet release from Seth's cock as he breathed heavily into Seth's ear as he covered Seth's body with his own.

Seth's could feel Roman's breath tickling his ear. He smiled at just how amazing making love with Roman was. It had been so long but he remembered it so well. Seth turned his head slightly so he could kiss Roman. Roman kissed him back but all the fervor was gone. He could tell that now Roman had released all his pent up passion, reality was beginning to set in.

Roman pulled out of Seth and he moved to the next bed since that one was still clean. Roman didn't protest when Seth joined him on the bed as well and Seth wrapped his body around Roman. Roman laid there in shock. Now that his cock was no longer and throbbing and aching with need, he could think straight again. The magnitude at what he just did began to filter in. He had just fucked his ex-boyfriend who betrayed him. How could he be so stupid? He cheated on Dean, who he loved but he couldn't quite feel too bad about that, Dean never answered his call.

Just then Roman's phone went off and he carefully untangled himself from Seth to grab his phone off the other bed. Dean's name flashed brightly in the screen.

"Why the Hell haven't you picked up?" Roman growled angrily.

"Roman?"

Roman could tell by the foreign accent that it wasn't Dean on the other line. "Where the hell is Dean and why are you on his phone?"

"I'm so sorry it took so long to call you but Dean's phone was buried at the bottom of his bag and I didn't know your number."

"Cesaro, where is Dean?"

"He is fine now!"

"Now what the hell does that mean? Where is Dean and why are you on his phone?" Roman was getting more and more upset with how vague Ceasaro was being about Dean.

"We were on our way to the Atlanta when we stopped off at a little Mexican restaurant. Before we got to the next town Dean was throwing up and looked like death so as soon as I got to the nearest hospital I stopped. Dean has food poisoning."

Roman felt as the wind had been knocked from his body. "Is he ok?"

"Yes they have him om IV's because he was dehydrated and they got the vomiting to stop. They are releasing him in a few hours so I will drive him to Charleston to meet up with you and I can stay with him while you're at Smackdown."

"Thank you for calling me, is he awake?"

"No he is finally sleeping."

"Why aren't you sick?

"I had chicken fajitas but Dean insisted on fish tacos. Apparently this little restaurant received bad fish because a local channel talked about several of their customers experiencing food poisoning last night."

"Thank you Cesaro for taking care of him, I owe you."

"No problem Roman, we will see you in the morning, probably around 10."

Roman hung up the phone and he didn't know what to say. "Roman is everything OK?"

Roman looked over at Seth and frowned. "No, I'm the biggest ass in the world!" Roman hung his head down. He was fucking Seth while Dean was puking his guts out, He just lost everything that mattered all for a few minutes of pleasure.

 **Roman's been a bad little boy but at least we know now why Dean wasn't picking up. Should Roman come clean and what about Seth? Should he stop pursuing Roman and or is this the perfect opportunity to take back what is his? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Roman paced around the hotel room feeling like an agitated caged lion. It was a few minutes past 10 a.m. Cesaro said he would be here soon; they were held up in morning traffic. They could had showed up hours ago and it wouldn't have mattered. Roman hadn't slept a wink after realizing that he had made one of the biggest mistakes in his life by fucking his ex-boyfriend, Seth Rollins while his current boyfriend Dean Ambrose had been sick all night with food poisoning. The guilt he felt was weighing his soul down like an anchor to a distressed ship and he was in distress.

He laid in bed for hours agonizing over the question why he did it. Lust sounded most reasonable, many men had thrown away good relationships for the sake of passion and excitement. The danger of being caught could fuel the flames but Roman was beginning to realize to his horror that he wished it was that simple. That Seth was so sexy, so hot that he needed a piece but though he felt lustful stirrings for Seth, that wasn't it. He could resist temptation. He did it every day; fans practically threw themselves at him desiring him but he always resisted. He loved Dean and that still hadn't changed.

But what had changed, what worried him was that he may did this purely out of revenge. He was angry that Dean couldn't come with him, he was angry that Dean liked spending time with Ceasro. He shouldn't want to spend time with another man, he should want to spend all his time with him. But this wasn't Dean's fault, Dean's schedule changed without his input, it's not like he asked to be separated from Roman.

Roman grunted frustratingly. He knew that Dean was not responsible but he was still angry with him and for not answering his damn phone which was common knowledge that Dean barely used his phone and often neglected calls or texts. Either way, the dirty deed was done, there was no going back now and what about Seth?

Roman shook his head trying to get the hurt look in his warm brown eyes when he informed Seth that he needed to be out by 9. Perfect, two reasons to feel like a complete screw up! Seth was up and out by 8. He didn't even look at Roman as he took a quick shower and left this morning. Roman gave him the keys to the car. That was the least he could do. Roman couldn't sleep so he had gone down to the front desk with the all the dirty sheets and exchanged them, then he began cleaning the room since it felt so dirty. That didn't stop there, Roman than took 3 showers and he still felt unclean.

He felt so conflicted. He should come clean to Dean and ruin his relationship over a one night stand or should he just not say anything and work to improve whatever the fuck was wrong with him? What about Seth, will he be willing to keep his secret. Roman would rather he tell Dean than have Seth rub it in his face.

Roman glanced at the door when he heard a knock that interrupted his troubled thoughts. Roman quickly went to open the door to the nicely dressed Swiss man trying to hold a very pale and weakened Dean. Roman felt the color drain from his face as he saw how sick Dean looked.

"I tried to carry him in but he refused." Cesaro tried to explain as Roman Scooped Dean up into his arms and carried him over to the bed. Since they were off the next few days, Roman during his cleaning spree had wisely booked the room because he had a feeling Dean wouldn't be in any condition to travel.

"Are you sure it was safe for him to leave the hospital?" Roman asked Cesaro worriedly.

"Yes! They did all they could do, they said just to keep him hydrated and liquid diet until he gained his strength back." Cesaro explained. "I booked a room for the night so that I can stay with him while you're at Smackdown."

"Management said it was ok?"

"Yes since there was no way for me to make the house show tonight, they said it was ok. It is much more important for you to be at Smackdown than for me to be at a house show."

Roman stared at the suave Cesaro with the impeccable taste in clothing and realized he was a very handsome man. Roman wondered if that was why he was so jealous of Ceasro though clearly there was no reason to be. He was Dean's friend and now Roman felt like the biggest ass on the planet for doubting either one of them. "Cesaro thank you so much for taking care of him when I couldn't be there, I owe you a lot."

Cesaro just waved it off. "Dean is a great guy; I will be back in a little so you two can have some alone time." Cesaro shook Roman's hand before leaving.

Roman looked down at his sweet lover. His usually fluffy curls were damp from sweating while being sick. Roman brushed Dean's cheek gently feeling the beginning growth of stubble. Dean slightly stirred and opened his blue eyes, when he tried to smile it came out more like a wince.

"Hey!" Roman said softly as he bent down to give Dean a light kiss on the nose.

"Hi!" Dean's hoarse voice answered back. His throat sore from all the vomiting he did.

Roman studied Dean's handsome features and felt sick to know that he could lose him all because of one stupid mistake. He obviously couldn't tell Dean right now with him still sick but when he was better, should he then? It was weighing on his thoughts. Maybe he needed to really think first before he said something that would hurt both of them if there was no reason. He just wanted to think things out clearly. He didn't have any plans on sleeping with Seth ever again. Sure he was a good fuck but Roman would never trust the snake again as long as he lived which was why that more than likely Roman was going to have to tell Dean and hoped he could forgive him.

 **Hey everyone! I hoped you like but I have to be honest, I'm not feeling so strong on his story so I am definitely open to suggestions as to what you would like to see or happen. You could always drop me a pm or just leave a review. What do you guys think? Is the story any good?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been difficult for Roman to keep his head in the game all night. Trying to stay focus when he needed to talk to Seth about what they had did and then dealing with the tremendous guilt was eating at him. He tried to think back to where he went wrong, where did it all go wrong because being pissed at Dean for not answering his phone and fucking Seth just didn't make sense. Roman sighed as he frustratingly ran his fingers through his long dark locks. He slammed his locker door shut just to hear the slam of the metal echo throughout the locker room.

"You know if you break it, you buy it!"

Roman would recognize that voice anywhere. He had often heard it in his nightmares, sometimes it was his dreams. Roman was a little surprised not to hear any anger or irritation but he sounded humorous. Either way, he was just the person Roman needed to talk to. Thankfully since they were in the dark match, they were the last wrestlers there. Roman couldn't afford anyone running back and telling Dean. If Dean was to find out that he had been an unfaithful snake, he wanted Dean to hear it from him.

Roman turned to face Seth as Seth walked in and sat down on the bench. Seth hadn't even bothered putting back on his shirt after leaving the ring so he was sitting there shirtless and all sweaty. Roman felt his breath catch in his throat. Seth was a beautiful man; it was one of the reasons that Roman had been attracted to Seth in the first place. Seth was hard to ignore and in the past year, Seth had really gone through a transformation. Both mentally and physically.

Seth had been the smallest member of the Shield but when he became obsessed with CrossFit, his whole body buffed up it seemed overnight but Seth had put a lot of time and effort into his body. He was at his peak physically even though just getting back from a career threatening injury, it was like Seth hadn't missed a beat. Mentally Seth seemed stronger but long gone was the sweet, kind Seth he knew and loved. He had been replaced by someone ambitious and greedy. Roman would see his Seth from time to time but this new goal driven Seth seemed to be always in control these days.

"We need to talk!" Roman kept his tone void of any emotion. What happened was a mistake, he didn't want to confuse Seth any further.

Seth just cackled. Roman had to admit, Seth's cackle was perfect for his in the ring heel persona. "Lighten up Roman!" Seth just tilted his head slightly studying Roman intensely. "I get it, you love Dean, I was just a one-night thing, blah blah blah!" Seth's eyes turned dark. "Or maybe it was something more and you're scared to death to admit it to yourself." Seth stood up and sighed, brushing back his long, wavy locks from his eyes. "You know you belong with me Roman, you know you love me!"

Roman just shook his head and blew out air he had been holding in. "Fuck Seth, I was just fucking horny!"

Seth stared at him, his brown eyes taking in every little stress line. "I'm not going to tell Ambrose if that is what you are worried about. I get it, you have obligated yourself to him and damn do I know how needy he is but you will realize one day, that you love me, you never stopped loving me but you will regret not dropping Dean like a rotten potato and coming back to me." Seth stretched his aching arms out. "I don't doubt you care for Dean, he's like a kicked puppy you want to coddle but you're lying to yourself."

"I do love Dean!"

"Yeah you proved that last night." Seth shot back wickedly. Seth saw Roman flinch and it gave him some satisfaction. "You're not a cheater Roman, you never cheated on me but you did on Dean with me because you still love me!" Seth was so confident and Roman just felt so ill equipped to combat Seth and so confused.

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Roman growled back but his words lacked any conviction.

"I do know what I'm talking about. You're a great guy Roman, you care for Dean. We all know Dean, if you left him, he will do something stupid so you're sacrificing yourself to save his idiot ass!"

"That's not why I am staying with him!" Roman snapped completely irritated now. This was a mistake, Roman realized and he tried to turn to leave but Seth grabbed his bicep.

"I didn't hear you deny it Ro?"

Roman pulled his arm from Seth's grasp. "There is nothing to deny."

Seth cackled once again. "Right! I see it in your eyes Roman, you can't run from it!"

"From you?"

"No, from the guilt." Seth's brown eyes took in every emotion shining in Roman's eyes. "It is going to eat you up and Dean will notice something is wrong. You can try and run from it, lie to yourself about last night all you want, but it will catch up with you and when dean leaves you, just remember, I will still be here." Seth went to touch Roman's cheek but Roman leaned back away from his touch. "Maybe!" Seth added for good measure.

Seth took off toward the shower room and all Roman could think to do was hurry and grab his things and go. Joining Seth in the shower was very tempting. He couldn't shake how good it felt to fuck Seth last night, how his body melted perfectly against his.

Roman was sticky, hot, and uncomfortable but there was no way he could take a shower with Seth. He would just wait until he got back to the hotel room. He hoped Dean was feeling much better. Just thinking of Dean being sick sent a new wave of guilt coursing through his veins. Did he really want to be that asshole that looked at his boyfriend everyday with this damning secret on his conscience day end and day out?

Roman arrived at the hotel rather quickly, a lot quicker than he would have liked. His chest felt tight with indecision. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do but he knew Seth was right, his guilt was troubling him. It was hard for him to shake it. Dean had been sick all night while he fucked Seth. There was no excuse he could possibly explain why he did it.

Dean was going to hate him and he couldn't blame him. What he did was inexcusable. Roman sighed dejectedly as he let himself into the darkened room. Cesaro stood up quietly as Roman entered the room and laid his bags down on the floor. Cesaro made his way over to Roman, careful not to trip over anything. "How is he?"

"He is doing much better. I gave him some Sprite and Jell-O and he was able to keep it down."

"Thank you so much Cesaro for taking care of him, I owe you!"

"It was my pleasure! He was asking about you but I told him you would wake him when you got in."

 _Great!_ Roman thought, he was hoping to have a little bit more alone time with his demons so they could laugh at his stupid ass but if Dean wanted to see him, how could he refuse? Roman shook Ceasaro's hand before he left. Roman looked over at the bed. All he could really see was a dark figure. Dark was good, Roman wasn't ready to look into Dean's expressive blue eyes yet.

Roman sat down beside the sleeping Dean. The feel of the bed dipping stirred Dean. "Roman?" Dean's hoarse, groggy voice sounded so weak.

"Hey Baby!" Roman said softly bending down to kiss Dean's dry lips. "How are you feeling?"

"So tired and thirsty!"

"Here, drink some more Sprite." Roman helped Dean lift a little so he could take a few sips. Dean took a few sips before settling back down. It was clear that Dean wasn't in any condition for Roman to cleanse his soul. A new dilemma began to take root. _Was he being even more selfish by telling Dean and hurting him just to clear his troubled conscience? Which would make him less of an asshole, keeping the secret or confessing what he did and destroying Dean's world?_

Roman hurriedly took a shower so he could get back to Dean. He admitted he missed Dean tremendously but as soon as he crawled into bed and brought Dean into his arms, Roman's eyes closed and all he could think about was Seth Rollins.

 **Sorry for the delay but I have been so busy. So what are your thought? What should Roman do? Is Seth right, does Roman still love him? Just drop me a review or a pm. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sleep had eluded Roman all night. No matter how hard he tried to push Seth's brown eyes out of his head, he couldn't. They haunted him all night. _What the fuck happened?_ He wondered frustratingly. He was happy with Dean. He had let Seth go a long time ago, at least he thought he had let him go so why the sudden attraction? Why now after so much time had passed? New questions kept popping up in his head even though there were numerous questions yet to be answered.

"Good Morning!"

Roman heard Dean's trademark rasp and his sad eyes looked over at Dean who seemed to look much healthier then when Roman first saw him last night. He didn't look pale any longer and the sparkle was back in his blue eyes. Dean immediately frowned. He could feel the intensity radiating off of Roman.

"I cheated on you!" And just like that Roman unloaded what was on his mind, what had been festering in his soul since he slept with Seth. He couldn't look Dean in the face and lie to him. He couldn't deny that he felt something for Seth either. It tormented him all night and he was powerless to resist it.

Dean was sure he hadn't heard Roman correctly. He felt better but he was still rather weak. It must be affecting his hearing. "What?"

Roman took a deep breath. "While you were sick, I cheated on you with Seth." Roman looked over at Dean. His long dark hair spilling down his shudders in waves. He could see the confusion written all over Dean's face.

"Is this some joke?" That was all Dean could think to say. Roman had to be playing some really bad joke on him, Dean thought.

"No, it's not a joke!" Roman said sadly.

"I don't understand!" Dean's brain was trying to process what Roman had said but it was refusing to cooperate.

"I'm Sorry!"

Dean looked at Roman as it was finally beginning to process. The confusion quickly turned to shock before finally anger. Roman had literally watched all three emotions cross Dean's soft features and each one brought even more guilt.

"With Seth?" Dean asked angrily.

"Yes!" Roman whispered.

"You slept with Seth?"

Roman nodded slowly. He could see Dean's face contorting into disgust. "Why?"

Roman opened his mouth to say he didn't know but that would be a lie. "Because ever since he has been back, I haven't been able to get him out of my head and Monday night we rode to the hotel together and it happened." Finally, Roman was admitting what he had even been lying to himself about, he had been thinking about Seth ever since he got back from his knee injury. He didn't sleep with Seth because he was mad at Dean because of some stupid phone, he had wanted to sleep with Seth for some time now.

Dean just hissed. "I can't believe you!" Dean jumped up but almost fainted since he was still so weak. His energy was used up to fast and he dropped back onto the bed and buried his face into his hand.

"Dean!" Roman was concerned since he was just getting over his sickness. He touched Dean on his shoulder and Dean recoiled back in disgust. "Don't fucking touch me!" Dean snapped.

"Dean, you're still weak, drink some water!" Roman went to hand Dean a water bottle from the night stand but Dean knocked it out of his hand angrily. The bottle flew across the room knocking over a lamp.

"Stop pretending like you care!" Dean growled.

"I do care; I still care a lot about you. I STILL LOVE YOU!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?" Dean looked at Roman. He couldn't hide the pain he felt and Roman could feel it slice him like a knife. Dean laughed manically. "You don't ever get to say that to me ever again." Dean gritted out bitterly. Dean took a deep breath. "So how is it then? Huh? Do you love me and Seth? I am just trying to figure out why you want a man that tried to destroy you?"

Roman sighed and he looked up into the ceiling. Dean's hateful glare was too much to bare though he knew he deserved it and more. "He's changed! I can see it deep down. I think The Authority turning their back on him has somehow opened his eyes to what he had done."

"To you but obviously not to me!" Dean's tone was cold. Dean's icy glare sent shivers down Roman's back. Roman thought back to what Seth said about Dean could possibly do something stupid. Was Seth counting on that? Was Roman just one of Seth's newest pawns in his quest to destroy Dean. No, Roman really felt like Seth wanted him back. Maybe it is possible for all those months of rehab without the support of the people you thought were your allies could change a person.

"It was a moment of weakness."

Dean just sneered. "Could there possibly be another moment of weakness I would need to worry about?"

Roman turned his head guiltily. Dean got the answer he needed. "Could you call Cesaro to come and get me?" Dean felt like he wanted to barf. Everything he had cared about was now gone and he felt too weak and sick to fight for it.

Roman put his feet on the floor and sat on the side of the bed. He ran his hand through his messy hair nervously. "Could you just give me some time Dean? I just need time to think."

"No, you want my blessing for you to run off and fuck Seth every chance you get but me to sit here and wait in case he fucks you over again, which he will." Dean shakes his head angrily. "FUCK OFF!"

Roman turned toward Dean. "I could have been a major prick and not said anything at all. Just went on like nothing had ever happened and lied to your face day in and day out!" Roman couldn't help the irritation, he knew he had no right but he was trying to do the right thing, whatever the fuck that was.

"What do you want a fucking medal? Congratthefuckinglations to you!" Dean hissed. "Now call Cesaro so I can get the fuck out of here. I don't want to be here when your next fuck arrives!" Roman winced at Dean's searing blue eyes.

Roman grabbed his phone and sent Cesaro a quick text. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. He would call if Cesaro didn't answer back but Cesaro was quick to respond back. Roman could tell that Cesaro was confused and worried but Roman said that Dean would explain everything.

Roman stood up and got Dean's things together so it would be easier for Cesaro to carry. Roman looked at Dean who now refused to look at him. His shoulders were slumped in defeat and he realized that he had did that. He had hurt Dean this time and he felt so angry with himself. No wonder Dean didn't want to be around him right now; he didn't even want to be around himself at all. "Dean…" Roman was going to say sorry but those words felt empty because if he was truly sorry, it would have never happened. He should have opened up to Dean a while ago about all the confusing feelings he had not only about Seth about their relationship as well but he didn't. He kept it all bottled up and it just destroyed them.

Roman walked away into the bathroom for a quick shower, he was hoping the water would cleanse him but he felt just as dirty stepping out of the shower as he did when he stepped in. By the time Roman was done, Dean was gone. Roman had heard the knock at heard some mumblings and then a door slam. That was that Roman realized. Secrets destroy relationships but so does the truth apparently and either way, no one wins.

Roman walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. He made his way over to the fully stocked mini bar and took out every bottle in the mini bar. There wasn't near enough liquor here to make him forget but he was ready to try anything to numb the pain.

 **Yeah I know that this is probably not a popular chapter but hang on tight, Roman is going to spiral out of control and I wonder if anyone will be able to save him from himself. Maybe Seth was the wrong one, maybe Roman is the one who will do something stupid, not Dean! Let me know what you think and I really don't mind constructive criticism. One guest in particular seems to be not a fan of my work. I honestly still feel unsure with this story but I have decided to see where it leads.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roman lined up all the little mini shot bottles that he had drank in a straight line. _Jack Daniels, Jim Beam, Crown, Jägermeister_ just a whole assortment of different liquors. He mixed some and drank some straight in one gulp. Roman finished off the last bottle and lined it up next to the other bottles. He had a nice, little buzz going on but he wasn't drunk and he could still see the hurt on Dean's face. It felt etched in his permanent memory to remind him just how badly he screwed up his relationship with Dean.

 _Just a couple more of those little suckers and soon I won't even remember my name,_ Roman thought as he desperately searched every inch of the bar hoping to find just one more little shot but to no avail. "FUCK!" Roman said irritably as he began searching some small drawers hoping to find a discarded shot bottle. "Jackpot!" Roman said happily as he took out a big bottle of _Everclear_. This definitely wasn't part of the mini bar. This was just what he needed to drink all his sorrows away.

Just then Roman heard a knock at the door. He hoped Dean didn't forget anything because he didn't want Dean to see him like this, he thought as he stumbled to the door. Roman opened the door, took one look at Seth and quickly tried to close the door on him. Seth was the last person he wanted to see.

"What the Fuck man!" Seth said irritatingly as he kept Roman from closing the door on him which wasn't hard since Roman was unbalanced from drinking so much already.

"Go Away Seth!" Roman said irritably as he stumbled back over to the mini bar. He grabbed a glass, opened the liquor bottle and pored himself a glass as Seth closed the door behind him. Seth looked at how much Roman had drank already from the line of empty shot bottles and was flabbergasted.

"Roman what the hell are you doing?"

"None of your damn business!" Roman said as he downed the glass of liquor in one gulp as Seth looked on wide eyed. Seth looked around the room and noticed no Dean and then it dawned on him why he was in this condition.

"You told him didn't you? I said I wouldn't say a thing." Seth was a little worried seeing how much Roman had drunk already.

Roman just laughed but it was hollow, devoid of any emotion. "You were right Seth; I couldn't live with what I did." Roman belched disgustingly. "I had to tell him and I blurted it out first thing this morning." Roman flipped his long hair to the side, regretting not putting it in a bun earlier. "I guess it was better that way, I mean would it been more appropriate to say _Dear pass me the pancake syrup oh and by the way, I fucked my ex while you were sick,_ over breakfast?" Roman just shook his head and pored himself another glass. "Why the hell are you here anyway if you weren't here to blab to Dean? He could have been here."

"Apparently HHH has been trying to call you and since Dean wasn't answering his phone, he asked if I would check in on you. The front desk lady said you were still here." Seth went to grab the glass before Roman could drink but Roman spun away from Seth.

"What the hell does that asshole want?"

"He didn't say but I can clearly see you are in trouble." Seth sighed. "You are going to have one helluva hangover tomorrow."

"So, I'm off tomorrow!"

Seth sighed. "I know you're upset…"

"You need to stop right there; you need a drink." Roman grabbed another glass filling it up with a generous amount of the hard liquor.

Seth squelched up his face in disgust. "Roman, that shit is gross."

"If you're going to be my killbuzz then you have to leave." Roman's words slurred slightly.

Seth looked at the clear liquid that was highly potent. He knew he was going to regret this but he picked it up and tossed it back quickly. He gaged a couple of times and swore he was going to puke. Roman just laughed.

"You were always a pussy when it came to drinking!" Seth would have had a retort if he wasn't choking the nasty liquid down.

"I'm done!" Seth coked out but Roman wasn't listening and refilled the glass. "If you are not joining me than you have to leave."

"Fuck!" Seth hissed but he grabbed the glass again and tossed it back. He was hoping the second time would be less gross but it was just as nasty tasting as the first time and he slipped out of his chair and fell to the ground hard.

Roman laughed as Seth choked and sputtered on the clear alcohol. "Are you OK?" Roman asked as he got down to check on Seth.

Seth would have replied but he was still cringing from the yucky taste. He didn't know how Roman and Dean could drink that shit! He liked beer but hard liquor he wasn't a big fan of, especially straight up.

"Fuck you Asshole!" Seth choked out as Roman leaned down. Roman's hair fanned his face and provided a curtain that seemed to swallow up Seth's face within its silky confines. Seth stared up into Roman's beautiful face and without thinking he cupped Roman's face and pulled him down into a much needed kiss.

Roman's hazy brain didn't process the feel of Seth's lips capturing his hungrily at first. Roman was stunned as Seth's lips moved against his. He felt Seth's fleshy tongue invade his mouth and caress the inner contours greedily.

As soon as Roman felt Seth undo his towel and the cold air touch his heated skin he gasped for air. Seth quickly cupped Roman's large package and Roman moaned as his semi hard cock came in contact with Seth's hand. The feel of Seth's hand stroking his cock made his drunken induced state even more fuzzy. Suddenly Roman couldn't think of anything but the feel of Seth's hand massaging his ball sac.

Seth couldn't have planned it any better. A drunken Roman was always horny and Seth was just as needy as Roman. Seth whole body was on fire. He could feel Roman taking over control of the kiss. Their lips moving hungrily in sync. Roman broke the kiss long enough so that he could began tearing Seth's black band shirt off of his muscular body. Roman marveled at Seth's incredible body. Every perfectly sculpted muscle.

Seth had always had a beautiful body but his muscle definition he had perfected and gone was his signature blonde streak to help him stand out amongst the other wrestlers. Seth was probably the best wrestler in WWE so his wrestling spoke for itself. So much had changed about Seth that Roman wondered who he really was anymore. Always evolving, Seth was able to adapt to any situation and thrive. Roman found Seth both fascinating yet dangerous. Roman knew all too well just how good Seth was at surviving, sacrificing anything and anyone to benefit him.

Seth ran his hands alongside Roman's strong hips, marveling at Roman's power. He was too perfect for that ridiculous joke known as Dean Ambrose. Roman was lost and his self-esteem had been taking a beating lately, he needed Seth and Seth was more than willing to be accommodating.

Seth happily explored Roman's perfectly chiseled body. Roman's soft hair felt like pure silk between Seth's fingers. Roman hastily began peeling away Seth's tight clothing. Why he insisted on wearing skinny jeans, Roman would never know. His movements were slower and clumsier than usual and Seth helped get his clothing off. Roman's mouth covered Seth's hard nipples hungrily, caressing the hard buds with his tongue. Seth moaned as his hard cock rubbed up against Roman's flat stomach. His hips lifted excitedly, his cock looking for attention which Roman was only too happy to give.

Roman took Seth's cock in his mouth greedily making loud slurping noises. Too drunk for suave seduction, he sucked on Seth's cock like a tootsie pop. Seth moaned as he sat up to watch Roman take every inch of his cock in his mouth. Seth felt like his head roll back between his shoulders in pure bliss. "FUCK ROMAN! That feels so good." Seth panted out. "Let me fuck you Ro!"

"Fuck No!"

"PLEEEEEEEEASE Ro!" Seth begged. He knew how much Roman loved it when he begged.

"NO ASSHOLE!"

"Come on Ro, you can fuck me after!" Seth begged again. Seth hadn't fucked Roman very much, only a few times. Roman always like to be in control but occasionally, Roman had relented and let Seth fuck him. Personally Seth loved being fucked but fucking Roman was a real treat. He silently wondered if Roman had ever let Dean fuck him.

All the alcohol Roman had drunk was finally catching up to him. He was feeling so sluggish and Roman felt almost catatonic. "Fine!" Roman mumbled as he rolled over.

His head was spinning. Roman laid there as Seth quickly positioned himself between Roman's legs. Roman pulled up his legs so that Seth could have more access to his tight heat. Seth spit in his hand and rubbed the liquid over the tip of his hard cock. He added more spit to Roman's small puckered hole before lining his throbbing cock head to Roman's tiny hole. Seth slowly pushed inside, breaching the tight ring of muscles. Seth moaned as he felt the tightness constricting around his member.

"Damn Ro, you're so fucking tight!" Seth groaned.

Roman hissed as the burning sensation intensified as Seth stretched his inner walls. Roman didn't want to think, just feel, thinking hurt his heart but feeling the pain, that was what he felt he deserved. Seth's hard cock filled up the Samoan completely. Seth loved the way Roman's body swallowed up his cock greedily.

Seth bent don and kissed Roman passionately. "Fuck I so missed you Ro!" Seth kissed him again but Ro just laughed drunkenly.

"I just want you to make me forget about Dean."

Hearing Dean's name on Roman's lips with his cock fully inside the older man was like a slap in the face. Seth punishingly grabbed Roman by the jaw. "Dean walked out on your sorry ass but I'm still here asshole!"

With that, Seth lifted up and began savagely fucking Roman. Seth even after all this time knew Roman's body so well and knew exactly where his sweet spot was. He made sure to hit it every time. He wanted to hear Roman moaning like a wanton whore. He wanted Roman begging for his cock. Each stroke pounded into Roman's prostate and he moaned and begged Seth for more. Seth dug his nails into Roman's hips angrily as he fucked Roman harder and harder. He wanted more and more of Roman. Roman's fat, huge cock bounced around from the force of the thrusts.

Roman tried to attend to his neglected cock but Seth slapped his hand away. "Say my name first Roman." Seth ordered grunting with each thrust.

Roman's head lolled from side to side as he felt each forceful stroke hitting his sweet spot. He tried to say Seth's name but it came out a mass of unrecognizable words.

"Say my name now Roman!"

"FUCK ME SETH!" Roman panted out as his hole was pounded into. Seth cackled and he began stroking Roman's monster cock. Seth's hand strokes were in tune with his fucking which had eased up. Seth could feel his ball sac tightening and he knew he was about to cum. A few more strokes and Seth unleashed his passion deep within Roman moaning and groaning as he rode out each blissful wave of pleasure.

Roman felt the warm liquid filling him up as Seth rode him with everything he had. He was filling left out when he felt Seth's warm lips surround his throbbing cock. Seth's tongue began caressing and massaging Roman's hard length. Seth ran his tongue up and down Roman's length. Roman moaned as Seth devoured Roman's delicious cock. Roman gave a yell as he released his passion deep into Seth's throat and Seth swallowed every drop that roman had to offer.

Romans body spasmed as the pleasure consumed his whole body. Electric sparks hit every nerve cell in his body. Roman moaned as Seth licked him clean. Roman laid there completely spent and finally all thoughts of Dean were gone from his mind. Roman just laid there enjoying the afterglow as Seth sat beside Roman.

Both men looked toward the door when they heard a knock. "Who the fuck could that be?" Roman slurred.

"I'll get it, just go get on the bed." Seth instructed as he got p and quickly put his jeans on. Roman literally passed out as soon as he stumbled over to the bed and fell on top of it. Seth shook his head and went over to cover Roman up before answering the door.

Seth couldn't contain his surprise seeing Ceasro standing there looking pretty surprised to see a shirtless Seth Rollins with messy hair and no shoes at Roman's door. Cesaro frowned because it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what had been going on here. Booze and sex polluted the slight breeze coming out of the room. Seth turned red as he realized Cesaro knew what they had been up to.

Cesaro had decided to come and talk to Roman after picking up a very visibly upset Dean hours earlier. Dean hadn't offered any reason as to why he needed to get away and Dean had passed out from still being so weak as soon as they got to Cesaro's room. Cesaro had debated if he wanted to get involved but hearing Dean whisper Roman's name a few times in his sleep, Cesaro had decided to go have a talk with Roman. He figured he could be a mediator and try to help solve any problems they were having.

Of course standing here now, it was obvious that Roman and Seth had been hooking up which would explain why Dean was so upset. Cesaro could see a partially nude Roman sleeping in the background.

"Is Dean ok?" Seth stammered a bit, a little nervous at what Cesaro had discovered. "Roman and Dean had a fight and Roman was drunk which is why I am here. Nothing happened we just fought a little which is why I look so messed up. Roman can be a bad drunk at times." Seth could hear the lies pouring out of his mouth but he could see that Cesaro wasn't buying it.

Seth had always liked Cesaro, he was very intelligent, way to refined for the industry but a gifted athlete nevertheless. Seth never did understand why Cesaro put up with an idiot like Dean Ambrose who could barely string along words to make a sentence unless he was in front of a crowd. Cesaro did have a strong Swiss accent which was hard for other wrestlers to understand sometimes but Dean somehow always understood what he was saying.

"Tell Roman not to worry about Dean, I will take good care of him." Cesaro quickly turned and stalked away. He was pissed off which was very rare. Cesaro hit the elevator button with a little more force than intended. He had no idea that Roman had been cheating on Dean and apparently Dean must have just found out himself. Cesaro stepped inside the elevator and as the door closed all he could think about was getting back to Dean.

 **So this chapter was longer than the rest. I am liking the idea of a Dean/Cesaro hookup but I have made no final decisions. I would like to say Thank You to special readers who PM'D me with ideas. I do love them but I may just see where this takes me. Sometimes we make plans for stories but as we write them, in turns out differently than what we expected So let's see where this goes. I do have thoughts of Roman falling deeper inside the rabbit hole and Seth realizing that when you do whatever it takes to get what you want, you may find the end result is not what you expected.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean woke up suddenly and looked around the room. It was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know how to tell Cesaro about Roman and Seth, he didn't really want to even think about it. He pushed back his crazy reddish blonde tendrils away from his face. He looked over at the clock and he couldn't believe how long he had slept. The room was almost dark except for the faint glow from the moonlight streaming in from the half opened balcony curtains.

He felt so much better but he really needed a bath and something to eat, he was starving. He hoped he hadn't run Cesaro out of his room. Dean stumbled to the bathroom for a quick shower, to shave, and to brush his teeth. Images of Roman kept trying to invade his guarded thoughts but Dean quickly pushed them to the side. He couldn't bear to think of Roman's betrayal. He had always wondered if Roman had really gotten over Seth but now it seems not.

Dean desperately wanted to forget about Roman and Seth so he cut on blow dryer to dry his hair. The loud buzzing noise helped to shut out Dean's wayward thoughts. He brushed his hair, found him a pair of sweats and a tee shirt and quickly dressed. Now that he was clean all that left was his rumbling stomach.

Dean heard the door open and Cesaro walked in carrying several bags of food. Dean couldn't contain his smile; it was like Cesaro had read his mind. "I hope you are hungry!" Cesaro said as he laid the bags on a small dining room table in the corner that was a hotel's version of a kitchenette with a microwave and a refrigerator.

"I'm starving!" Dean practically ran for his food. His stomach growled nosily letting Cesaro know just how hungry he was.

"I got you a Reuben, some fries, and a fruit cup."

Right now, Dean didn't care what it was, he would eat anything but Cesaro knew he loved the Reuben sandwiches. The first bite was like heaven and Dean's taste buds were doing a happy dance.

"Just don't eat too fast, you don't need another stomach ache." Cesaro smiled as he sat down and took a bite out of his turkey on wheat sandwich.

"Thank you so much man, what do I owe you?" Dean asked as he took another bite.

Cesaro was happy to see that Dean had gotten his appetite back. "Nothing, I am just glad you are better."

"Thank you, I don't know how I can ever repay you for taking care of me."

"I do, if I ever get sick, you get to take care of me." Cesaro joked.

"I'm not sure Sarah would like that." Dean said as he munched on a few fries. He noticed how Cesaro's demeanor had changed he stiffened up a bit. Dean noticed in the last couple of months, that whenever Sarah was mentioned, Cesaro tended to shy away from that topic of conversation. He had been meaning to ask if everything was OK but Cesaro was always in such a jovial mood, he never let on when something was wrong.

"I don't think she would care." Was all that Cesaro said before he grabbed his own fruit cup and opened it up.

"Is everything ok with you guys?" Dean asked as he opened up his fruit cup and took a bite.

"UMMMMM! It's funny that it's easy talk about the good stuff, but not so much the bad?"

"I'm sorry, It's none of my business."

"No it's ok, I should have said something to you, I just didn't want to burden you."

Dean's eyes went wide. "You're my friend man, I'm always here for you."

Cesaro just shook his head. "I'm not sure it's a good time especially right now with everything happening with Roman, which I must confess something to you."

Dean turn his head to the side not liking how that sounded. "Confess what?"

"Well since you were so upset earlier and you didn't say why I knew it had to be about Roman so I went to his room hoping I could talk to him and hopefully help in some way."

Dean wasn't too happy knowing that Cesaro went to see Roman but he knew his intentions were good. "And what did he say?"

Cesaro looked away from Dean for a moment, he fidgeted with his water bottle as he opened it to get a drink since his throat was suddenly dry. Dean waited patiently as Cesaro drank some water, He looked incredibly nervous.

Dean sighed. "Seth was there, wasn't he?"

"I'm sorry man, I only wanted to help but I feel like I made it worse."

Dean shook his head. "No you didn't, we are already done, I guess he didn't waste time moving on." Dean got up and started pacing around the room. "I guess I'm just that forgettable." Dean said sadly.

"Don't say that, maybe you two can work it out."

"Can you work it out with Sarah?"

Cesaro looked away sadly. "Sarah is an incredible woman but I'm never home. I'm always on the road. I see the ring more than I did Sarah. It just wasn't fair to her."

"Your decision or hers?"

Cesaro looked back at Dean. "She met someone new, someone that could be with her at night, every night." Cesaro shrugged his shoulders. "So I let her go with no ill will, so she could be happy like she deserves to be."

"But now you're not happy." Dean contemplated.

"But I am happy Deano! I am doing what I love to do. This is where I need to be. I have great friends; I love my life."

Dean breathed deeply staring at his good friend. "OK I guess I can understand Sarah's point but…"

"Deano, it's fine, we all signed up for this, we all make sacrifices. I am fine!"

"OK! As long as you are happy." Dean relented.

Cesaro reached out and grabbed Dean's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I am and you are unforgettable. Roman knows you are special…"

"Does he now?" Dean pulled back as if Cesaro strikes out at him like a snake. "He has a funny way of showing it crawling back into bed with that Scumbag." Dean was angry, hurt, and confused. "Maybe sentencing Sarah to a life of lonely nights was unfair but I am barely away from Roman. We travel a lot together. The most we have ever been a part is maybe a month when we are overseas." Dean couldn't contain his bitterness. "Lately he has been different. I've talked with his family about it a few times but no one sees it but I do."

Cesaro narrowed his eyes a bit. "What do you see?"

"Within the last few months he had become moody. Sometimes very distant, often times very possessive. Just not like himself."  
"He has started arguments with you more often over little things I have noticed. Has he hurt you at all?"

"No!" Dean shook his head vehemently. "Roman would never hurt me."

"Until now! He could be going through some type of nervous breakdown."

"Nervous breakdown? Are you serious?"

"Hear me out! He has been put under a lot of pressure lately to perform which he is but the fans are rejecting him. Here he is from a wrestling family dynasty, practically legends, WWE wants him to be the next big thing but the fans are constantly disrespecting him and here he is champion and he has no respect from the fans."

Dean sighed. "But he hasn't talked to me or confided in me. What am I supposed to do Cesaro? Stay with him and let him continue fucking Seth?" Dean felt like he was about to have a panic attack. He began breathing heavily. Cesaro went to help him get his breathing under control.

"Of course not but trying to talk to him couldn't hurt. If he needs help maybe you can get through to him."

"Maybe you are right but I will wait to tomorrow. I just need some time to not think for a bit."

"Let's watch a movie?"

"Oh no, you want to watch a horror movie and scare the crap out of me." Ceasro chuckled. It was so hilarious that the big and bad Ambrose who wrestled in death matches was afraid of horror movies.

"Oh come on, I will protect you from the mask man." Cesaro winked playfully at Dean.

"Can't we watch an action movie?"

"OK but anything but Point Break."

"We should watch Point Break!" Dean suggested with a smirk.

"No we shouldn't because we have seen it at least a dozen times." They hadn't realized how close their faces were to each other until Cesaro's eyes widened. Their lips were mere inches away from touching. Cesaro had just enjoyed teasing Dean so much that he hadn't realized how close they had got.

Cesaro pulled away a little red faced and grabbed all their trash and threw it in the trash. Dean got up and went and laid down on the bed. Both men went to grab the remote that was laying on the bed knocking it off onto the floor. Cesaro bent down to grab it while Dean practically threw half of his body over the edge to be the one to have control of the remote. Both men grabbed a hold of the remote, Cesaro yanked knocking the rest of Dean on the floor with a thud.

"OUCH!" Dean cried out as lower half hit the floor hard. Cesaro laughed so hard so Dean kicked out knocking Cesaro off balance and his ass landed on the floor. Dean grabbed the remote but Cesaro was quick to jump on top of Dean, pinning his body beneath Cesaro.

Both men laughed as they tried to wrestle the remote from the other until Cesaro realized he loved the way Dean smiled and laughed. He loved how his messy hair would cover his blue eyes. Their laughs died off slowly and Dean could see Cesaro's eyes shining brightly. Dean bit his lip feeling a bit uncomfortable. Cesaro was a freak of nature in the strength department.

Dean cleared his throat nervously. "You win! Can you let me up now?"

Cesaro chuckled as he got up and then held out his hand to let Dean up. Dean loved to wrestle with Cesaro but he was always getting pinned. Both men plopped down on the king size bed and began looking for something to watch. They quickly settled in to watch a movie but half way through, Dean fell asleep. Cesaro looked down at his crazy friend feeling a bit conflicted.

He had having feelings for Dean a while ago. That was one of the reasons it had been so easy to walk away from Sarah. Cesaro had never felt this for a man before. Cesaro simply enjoyed hanging out with Dean. He was so different and unique, he was wild and crazy and always unpredictable. So completely different from himself and that was what he liked.

Dean had just shaven so his skin was smooth and soft. Cesaro stroked his cheek tenderly careful not to wake the sleeping man. He wasn't sure what he should do about these new found feelings, after all, Dean was still in love with Roman. He didn't want to get involved in some tangled love affair either. Cesaro turned out the light and figured time would tell what was in store for all of them. He would never take Dean away from Roman but if Roman carelessly tossed Dean away, why shouldn't he find out why he thought Dean Ambrose was so fascinating.

 ***So what do you think? Is Roman going through a nervous breakdown? Will Dean get through to him and what about Cesaro's budding feelings for Dean. Drop me a line and thank you to everyone reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean stood nervously at Roman's hotel room door. Check out was not for another hour so he knew that Roman would still be here. Dean rubbed his sweaty palms down his old blue jeans. He was both excited and scared at the same time. He was wanting to talk to Roman but he was afraid to find Seth in Roman's hotel room with him. He wasn't sure how he would react if they were in bed. Dean felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Dean had tried to convince Cesaro to stay in their hotel room but with Dean telling him how unusual Roman had been acting lately, Cesaro thought it would be best to tag along. He didn't plan to interfere unless he had to but he had to make sure Dean was safe. He could see how nervous Dean was and he felt for his friend. He knew how much Dean loved Roman, he just hoped Roman loved him back and they could work things out.

They waited for what seemed to be forever before Roman finally opened the door. His hair was pulled back into a bun and he had sunglasses on. A thick stench of alcohol wafted out into the hall almost making Dean and Cesaro want to gag. "What do you want?" Roman's tone was harsh.

"Can we talk?"

Roman smiled slightly but he moved to the side gesturing for Dean to enter. When Cesaro tried to follow Dean inside, Roman blocked his path. "I'll talk to Dean alone." Roman glared at Cesaro.

Cesaro made eye contact with Dean who nodded that it was ok. "I'll wait right outside for you." Cesaro looked straight at Roman letting him know he wasn't backing down. Cesaro was getting bad vides off of Roman. Dean was right, something was definitely wrong with The Samoan.

Roman quickly closed the door behind him and turned to look at the younger man. He could see Dean fidgeting. He felt a bit guilty at making him so nervous but a part of him enjoyed it also. He couldn't explain it but lately he had been arguing with Dean more and more just to see him upset. He knew it wasn't right but something inside of him kept pushing him, wanting to see his lover sad and upset.

Dean looked around and saw a bag full of liquor bottles. It explained the heavy booze smell. It smelled sour and rotten and it made Dean's stomach turn. "Well that explains the sunglasses at 10 am." Dean commented.

Roman smirked but he stalked over to Dean fluidly, taking his shades off and throwing them on the bed. "Honestly Dean the last thing I want to do with you is talk." Roman's voice was husky with need. He couldn't stop eyeing Dean up and down. It had been way too long for Roman's liking not having Dean.

Dean could see that Roman's eyes were blood shot, it was eerie. "Well too bad all I am here to do is talk."

"I guess so since you brought your boyfriend with you."

"Cesaro is not my boyfriend, he is my friend and he is your friend as well and I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me any longer, you made that clear."

"Because I didn't understand, I still don't. I thought you were happy with me, why Seth?" Dean looked at Roman. "Do you love him?"

Roman stood there staring at Dean. His brown eyes pensive as he thought about the question. "NO!"

"Then why throw us away for a quick fuck?"

"Because you weren't around and Seth was plus, he's a damn good fuck!"

Dean wrinkled his face in disgust. "That is how you explain cheating on me with him, because I wasn't around?"

Roman moved closer to Dean. "I was horny. Maybe if you were a little better at putting out I wouldn't have to go elsewhere."

Dean balled up his fist wanting desperately to punch him in the face but Dean knew this wasn't like Roman. Roman wasn't an asshole; he wasn't some jerk. This wasn't the Roman he knew and loved. He had slowly been changing over time. "I want you to get help."

Roman couldn't stop the laugh. He knew his Dean was angry, his fist was clenched, his eyes were blazing. Roman found an angry Dean a real turn on. He licked his lips seductively. "If you really wanted to help me you would get down on your knees and suck my dick like only you can Baby!" Roman tried to cup Dean's face but Dean pushed him away. Roman growled. "Why the Fuck are you here? To lecture me on how stupid I am? To get me to say it will never happen again?" Roman narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I am tired of being tied down by all of your neurosis, every day is like a new trauma for you that I have to hear about for hours on end and try to fix you. Maybe I want someone with their shit together because that simply isn't you. I am constantly calming you down or making sure you don't do something stupid. It's exhausting! 

Dean's jawline tensed. "Well don't stop, you obviously have been holding this in a while, might as well tell me what you really think of me." Dean gritted out.

"I'm just tried. I can't do it anymore; I want someone who isn't so fucked up!"

Dean's eyes were blazing. "And you think that is Seth? He will fuck you over the first chance he gets. Seth only thinks about himself and what he wants."

Roman laughed a strange laugh. "I know that!" Roman shook his head. "It's too bad for Seth that I really just want to by myself at this moment. Just me and this baby!" Roman said picking up a nearby can of beer and chucking it down.

Dean stood there somewhere completely pissed off and feeling completely helpless as he watched Roman spiraling out of control. "You need to get some help Roman."

"My friend Bud is helping me!" Roman said as he sat down the empty can of Budweiser.

Dean shook his head. "That won't solve anything."

Roman laughed. "I guess you of all people would know that!" Roman said cruelly. "But I'm WWE champ and I must always be ready, ready for the crowds, ready for the applause…" Roman laughed dryly.

Roman stood and walked over to Dean. "If you don't want me to help you than get your family to help you. Seth is no good for you, he only thinks of himself, of what he wants…"

"And you don't?" Roman laughed. "You can be just as selfish as Seth."

"Yes I think you have been pointing that out to me." Dean growled. "it would have been nice to know that I had been wasting my time with you."

Roman chuckled. "It wasn't all bad. I mean you did ride my dick like a pro!"

Dean went to throw a punch at Roman but incredibly Roman caught Dean's fist in his big hand. "I'm not that drunk and you are not that damn good, so if you try that again your boyfriend outside won't be able to stop me from beating your ass!" Roman's voice was like gravel and it raked across Dean harshly.

Dean snatched his fist away as if he had been burned. "We're done!" Dean croaked out. He needed to get his emotions in check.

Roman felt the disgust in himself magnify. Dean had looked terrified. Roman had never made Dean feel that away ever before. Roman knew it was better to get Dean as far away from him as possible. If he was in fact on a road to destruction, he didn't want Dean to travel that road with him. Dean was way too fragile. He may act tough but Roman knew he wasn't so it was best to let him go,

Dean hurried over to the door looking back to see if Roman would follow but Roman didn't he just picked up his shades, put them back on his face, and grabbed a hold of his beer. He was feeling a light buzz but not enough to drown out the disappointed blue eyes.

 ***Quite honestly people the story is what it is, if you are still reading then you must like something about it so if you have some constructive criticism, then great but getting to Ch. 8 and telling me it's boring and predictable makes me think you're a complete dumbass. Guess what, Dean is my favorite victim, so I usually write him like that because that is what I like, if you don't there are literally thousands of stories you can read other than one of mine. Personally, if I was bored with a story, I would have stopped reading a long time, so if you keep on reading, that is your own stupidity. For anyone else enjoying the story, thank you for your support. I do take criticism that will help me grow as a writer but as the writer I do have to write what I feel strongly about, I have come across stories that I have found not interesting but that is not because the writer sucked, I have certain things I love to read about, for instance I only read rated M stories because I like the adult content. That doesn't mean a writer sucks if they write a rated T story. What may be boring to you may be interesting to someone else so please stop being asinine. Thank you to everyone else though, sorry to go off like that. I appreciate everyone who has read my story and has been supportive so thank you to those readers. Anyways, you know the drill!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They had been driving for an hour now. A long, dismal hour and still Dean had made no attempt to tell Cesaro what had happened back in Roman's hotel room. Dean had stormed out the door in a hurry looking very upset. Cesaro had to choose between going after Dean or confronting Roman since Dean was in such a hurry to leave. Cesaro had picked to leave since Roman slammed the door shut as soon as Dean walked out the door. Cesaro had tried to talk to Dean but his eyes were so guarded, Cesaro literally felt as if Roman had killed something inside of Dean. It was really hard to look at Dean. Dean for the most part just stared out the window, staring at the world speeding by.

Cesaro felt helpless. He had no idea what he needed to do to help Dean. He figured he would just be there in case Dean ever did need to confide in him. "We should make it to the arena in about 2 hrs. We should stop and get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry!" Dean said sadly.

"Dean you must eat; you have to keep up your strength."

"Should I?"

"Dean please, you have to eat."

Dean sighed. He could still hear Roman in his head. Was he really that much of a hassle? Was being around him like being around a mental patient? "Just get me whatever you think is best." Dean didn't want to be a problem for Cesaro as well. If Cesaro left also, he would have no one.

Dean wasn't hungry but when Cesaro handed him his food, he started munching on it right away. He didn't want to burden Cesaro like he must have done with Roman. Dean just sat in silence and ate his food though he could barely taste it. It was as if Dean was eating cardboard but he ate the food. He knew Cesaro just wanted him to be healthy. They had a show tonight so he needed to make sure he had his strength.

Even after eating Dean was still quiet, he would just tap his fingers to the rhythm of whatever song was playing. Cesaro was worried and hoped his friend would be ok.

"You know that Roman and Seth will be there tonight?"

Dean looked over at Cesaro with a sad smile. "I know; I will deal with it!"

"How was the food?"

"It was good! Thank you for getting it for me." Cesaro frowned. Dean was acting odd.

"Are you OK?" Cesaro asked looking over at Dean as they stop at a red light.

"I really don't want to burden you."

Cesaro frowned. "You are my friend; I want to help you."

"Well you may want to run for the hills because apparently I have a lot of baggage."

"Baggage?" Cesaro asked confused.

"Yes, a lot of neurosis and I require round the clock care because I guess I am a danger to myself." It was hard to remember everything Roman said word for word but that pretty much summed it up.

"Dean you can't listen to Roman. He is not thinking clearly."

"But according to Roman I'm a good fuck so he put up with me because of that but he is at his limit."

Cesaro couldn't believe how cruel Roman was to Dean. Cesaro knew something was wrong with Roman, he knew he loved Dean, he had never felt like that before. Roman would beam whenever he even caught a glimpse of the younger man and now he was telling Dean being with him was a hardship. "Dean you must not let what Roman said affect you, he is troubled."

"Yeah because of me!" Dean sounded exasperated. "And how can it not affect me? Roman was my boyfriend and I loved him."

 _Well at least I knew a few things that Roman had said to him in there,_ Cesaro thought irritably as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. Cesaro was hoping that Dean would keep talking but Dean just turned his attention back to watching the world go by.

By the time they made it to the arena, it was a sea of wrestlers all parking and unloading their bags for tonight. It wasn't RAW or Smackdown so there wasn't as much tension that was associated with having cameras at all areas of the arena.

They were almost done unloading when Seth drove up with Roman in the passenger seat. Both men quickly jumped out to grab their bags. Dean looked over at Roman but he didn't even so much as glance his way. Dean felt his heart sink but he knew this was how it had to be.

They made their way to the back entrance. Dean stayed close to Cesaro so they wouldn't get lost. The men's locker room was bustling with superstars putting their stuff away. Some got ready early so they wouldn't have to worry about it later. Dean loved the fact he was pretty much ready to wrestle 24/7 in his jeans. He just usually wore one of his merchandise shirts or a tank top and he was good to go.

Cesaro on the other hand with his new James Bond gimmick had a special suit that was designed to come apart. Cesaro usually waited until later to dress. "We should go get something to eat from catering."

Dean grunted. "I'm not hungry though." It was all he could do to eat a few hours ago.

Cesaro just looked at him funny. "You need more nourishment; you are way too skinny."

Dean frowned. "I was just sick asshole."

"Which is why you need more food."

"But I am doing much better."

Cesaro just chuckled. "Catering now!" Cesaro ordered.

"OK, I'll be there soon." Cesaro stared at him for a moment. "5 minutes and then I will come looking for one with an apple."

Dean smiled. He had to admit it was sweet how Cesaro was watching out for him. Dean just needed a moment to himself. Dean sat down on the bench. He took a deep breath. Everyone had cleared out Dean had thought, all rushing to catering before all the good food was gone, until he heard someone come out of the bathroom stall.

Dean looked up to see his ex-best friend Seth Rollins. Dean narrowed his blue eyes icily at the smirking Rollins. "I think he has a crush on you. How sweet!" Seth commented.

"NO he is just a good friend, something you have no idea on how to be." Dean growled.

"On the contrary Dean, I have been a very good friend to Roman lately."

Dean had to count to 10 to keep his anger in check. If they had been anywhere but work, Dean would have jumped on him and pounded his face to a bloody pulp but he didn't want to lose his job over this scumbag. "He doesn't even love you, you basically are just an easy piece of ass for him. Doesn't that even bother you?"

"No because he will love me soon. You were just a phase because I dumped him first. I regret it now but I am working on getting him back."

"But you're not getting him back. Something is wrong and I just hope you try to help him and not make it worse."

Seth knew that Dean had a point as much as he hated to admit it. He had picked up that Roman looked a little lost but he would help him find his way. "Why don't you try to worry about your own boyfriend and I will worry about mine." Seth gloated. "Oh and Dean, don't give it up so easily like you usually do, try and make him earn it!" Seth laughed harshly as he left the locker room with Dean sitting there feeling even more humiliated. "Fucking Asshole!" Dean gritted out angrily.

Of course just as he promised, Cesaro showed up in 5 minutes flat with a sandwich, an apple and a water bottle. Cesaro could see that Dean was upset. "I saw Seth coming out of here, did he upset you?"

"He always pisses me off, it's his thing!" Dean mumbled but softened up when he saw Cesaro with the food.  
"Thanks!" Dean said as he grabbed the food. He opened the bottle and drank some water enjoying the cold, refreshing water. "Go eat! I will be there in a minute!"

Cesaro gave Dean a strange look. "I just don't want to be around all those people. My anxiety acts up."

"OK! I will be back as soon as I am done." Cesaro said as he left to go get his own meal.

Dean took a few bites of his sandwhich and gagged. It was turkey. Cesaro was such a health nut like Seth that he figured he would get something healthy. Dean took a few bites of his apple when he looked up and saw Roman come in. Dean was now happy for the meal, it gave him something to concentrate on besides Roman. Roman saw Dean sitting on the bench eating, paying way too much attention to a meal that was just a sandwich and apple.

Roman knew that the locker room was empty and would be for some time since everyone like to hang out in catering just talking and catching up. He was going to get something to eat when he realized he forgot his phone in his locker. Roman told himself to leave Dean alone but Roman's emotions were always strong where Dean was concerned. He knew he hurt him earlier and he felt bad about it but he still felt like he couldn't stop.

"Your boyfriend finally left you all alone?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Dean's raspy voice answered back.

Roman chuckled. "But I bet he wants to be."

"He's straight Roman, give it a rest."

Dean was too naïve to see it but Roman saw it, he had been seeing it for some time now. Cesaro was starting to feel a lot more for Dean than just friendship. It kind of pissed him off. He didn't want Dean with anyone else but him. He knew that was unfair but he couldn't help the raging emotions.

"Doesn't mean he wouldn't want to tap your ass!"

Dean scoffed. "Actually that is what exactly it means."

Roman chuckled. "Sex with a man is no different than having sex with a woman. It's not about bodies it's about having a connection with that person and believe me, Cesaro wants to seriously be connected to you."

Dean shook his head irritated. "It's none of your damn business if I fuck Cesaro, if Cesaro fucks me or I fuck the entire locker room!"

Roman growled slightly. "Is that what you plan on doing, the entire roster? Should I take a number or do we all just stand in line?"

Dean dropped his mouth in shock. Roman's words stung deeply. "How dare you say that to me when you fucking cheated on me?" Dean said angrily. Dean threw himself at Roman. Roman hadn't expected it and the force of Dean's body hurling into his slammed Roman into the lockers with a loud thud and onto the floor with Dean on top.

Roman had been stunned momentarily as Dean was able to get two punches in but Roman used his size to his advantage and quickly toppled Dean over on his back as Roman straddled him. He pinned Dean down so he wouldn't land anymore punches. Dean was overcome with rage and tried to head butt Roman but he quickly moved his head out of the way.

"Dean fucking stop it!" Roman growled. "Calm down I didn't mean it!"

"Fuck You!" Dean twisted and turned, trying to get Roman to release him.

"Calm down Dean!" Roman said soothingly. Dean stopped wiggling and his eyes met Roman's. Dean stared into Roman's dark eyes and frowned. He didn't like the mixed messages he was getting from Roman. He didn't like feeling like a toy Roman could play with anytime he was bored. Dean growled angrily. "What do you want from me?" Dean was frustrated and angry.

"I want you!" Roman said honestly.

"Well you have a really fucked up way of showing it!"

"Get rid of your little boyfriend and I will send Seth away. I want to try and work it out."

Dean just stared at him not sure what to think. "You can't fix this Roman. You can't undo fucking Seth; you can't unsay all the hurtful things you said to me. It's just not that simple!" Dean said sadly.

They turned their attention to the loud noises from the hallway. Their co-workers were coming back from catering. Roman grunted irritably knowing he didn't have more time to convince Dean. "This isn't over between us!" Roman said possessively as he reluctantly let Dean up.

Dean stood up. "Yes It Is!"

* **OK so the draft has got me reeling. Roman, Seth, and Cesaro are all going too RAW and only Dean is going to Smackdown. Puts a little damper on my possible Dean/Cesaro hook up but maybe a Seth/Cesaro hook up may be in the cards. Anyways Thank you for reading, reviewing and I hope you enjoyed it and Thank you to all the readers who have given me some great support. I really appreciate the kind words. You really have kept me going so I love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Seth still couldn't believe his luck. The draft ensured that Roman was now all his. Dean had been drafted to Smackdown Live while he and Roman were going too RAW exclusively. He couldn't have planned it better himself. The fact that he was the #1 draft pick was just icing on the cake. Now with Dean in control of the WWE World title on Smackdown after Roman had lost the title to Dean at Money in the Bank, Seth was a shoe in for the newly constructed WWE Universal title exclusive too RAW.

Things were almost perfect except for a very angry and pissed off Samoan whose life was not looking so peachy at the moment. Thankfully Roman had cut out the drinking after a night of binging and destroying a hotel room as if he were a rock star though he felt like anything but a rock star. His whole world was falling apart. He lost everything that mattered to him. Dean, his title, the fans hated him, just all gone and he felt powerless to stop it.

Seth had really stepped up at the moment Roman needed him the most which he began to see Seth a little differently now. Seth had been so pissed and angry that night, the night he lost his tile. Seth had returned to their hotel room after Roman had disappeared on him at the arena, to see it completely trashed and Seth was livid. He literally grabbed Roman by the neck, threw him against the wall with as much force as he could muster and told him in to clean his ass up. That if he didn't get himself together that there was no redemption possible sitting his lazy ass at home watching wrestling from his couch which was where he was headed if he continued his destructive behavior.

Roman had earned himself a week suspension at home for the hotel room scandal that only brought him even lower down in the fan's eyes but that week away gave him time to reflect on how his life had fallen apart and how he was the blame. He had let the fans get to him but that was his fault. He had been doing better, he was improving every day but getting himself boozed up every time he was not happy with what was going on was bringing him further down. Seth had opened his eyes to a lot of things.

But it was hard to feel completely comfortable with Seth. He couldn't seem to get the betrayal out of his mind which made it difficult to trust Seth. Seth was still hungry for the fame, for the glory, for the title. Roman could see it, Seth didn't try to hide it either which Roman felt was a good thing. He didn't want to be surprised later down the road.

Roman walked out onto the patio to join Seth for a little late night dinner. The air was getting cooler with the sun setting for the night. Seth's dog Kevin was sitting on his lap as Seth patted his little head. Roman sat down two bottled waters beside their meals of blackened Salmon and broccoli.

"Dinner looks delicious." Seth commented as he sat Kevin down beside him.

"Thanks, I hope you like it, I wanted to try something new." Roman felt a little nervous. He wanted to let Seth in but it was so hard. He kept reliving the chair shot over and over again in his head. It was a lot easier to let someone back into your bed than to let them back into your heart.

"Dean looked like he is doing really well for himself." Seth commented as he took a bite. They had watched Smackdown Live earlier and Dean was really on fire. Seth could say that now since he was on a different brand, he didn't feel the overwhelming competition as once before at least not where Dean was concerned. Roman nodded. Roman felt a little pang deep in his heart. He had felt so guilty how he treated Dean even after Dean won the title, Roman had went off on Dean backstage. The pain he saw in his blue yes was one of the reasons Roman had drank himself silly that night. He was trying erase the pain he had caused but it only made things worse. Roman had tried many times to apologize to Dean about what had happened for the millions of times he acted like a complete ass but Dean never returned his text messages or phone calls.

"Yeah he deserves to be champion." Roman admitted. Dean had for so long been kept in their shadows and it was the fans support that had forced WWE to finally recognize Dean for the amazing talent he really was.

"Well I will be champion again someday soon." Seth added in with pride. At first Roman bristled but he realized it was better to see Seth being honest with what he wanted. And he didn't want Seth to hide from him because he was afraid of hurting his feelings.

"You will be!" Roman smiled wanting Seth to know he had his support.

Seth stared at him for a moment. A sadness washed over Seth. "I want you to know that I will never betray you ever again and I will always be honest from now on. Sitting at home for 6 months gave me a lot of time to reflect on all the things I did wrong. I admit I made some mistakes still even after all that time going over what I wanted to do differently but the one thing I realized was that I love you and I don't want to hurt you again but I am going to fight for you and I will do whatever I have to do to win your love back."

Roman blushed as he took a bite of the blackened Salmon. It was kind of nice being with Seth again, almost like old times. It was a work in progress, gaining back the love and trust they use to possess but every day brought them closer and closer together. Roman felt a lot of his bitterness and anger seeping away slowly with Seth's love and acceptance. He knew that they would be better than ever one day, it would just take time.

Roman heard his notification ringtone go off and he picked up his phone to see that Dean had finally returned his text message that he had sent a few weeks ago. His reply was a simple "k" because that was simply Dean's way and Roman smiled hopeful that Dean had finally forgiven him.

Dean snapped his phone shut and threw it haphazardly in his back pack. Tonight's show had gone off without a hitch and he was looking forward to his two days off, more like who he would be spending his two days off with. This was a big step but Dean was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Strange though since they spend so much time together as it was and they slept in the same bed already almost every night but they hadn't done anything other than make out so far though.

Dean wanted to make sure he was ready to move on from Roman first before he did anything with anybody. He didn't want to feel confused about his feelings and with a simple "K" he felt like he was ready to move on with his life. He had forgiven Roman for everything. He had to and he hoped Roman would understand. He hadn't planned it, neither of them had. It was something that had just happened.

Dean had been so upset when his travel buddy Cesaro had been moved too RAW, he wasn't sure who he was going to travel with but he was so happy when Roman's cousins The Uso's and Jimmy's wife Naomi insisted he ride with them. At first he wondered if Roman put them up to it to keep tabs on him but since Dean would share a room with Jey so that the married couple could have their alone time, Dean asked Jey if they were reporting back too Roman? Jey insisted that Roman had asked one time but they made sure he knew that they wouldn't discuss Dean with him at all.

After spending a few weeks traveling with the Uso's and nights with Jey in particular, they found they had a strong attraction for each other which escalated into an hour long make out sessions on any given night but they were still reluctant to go all the way. Dean had tried to deny his feelings at first worried what Roman would think but waking up every morning cuddled next to Jey who would stroke his hair and tell him how beautiful he was when Jey would think he was sleeping had quickly changed Dean's mind. They could spend hours just talking and laughing and that was something Dean missed.

Jimmy and Naomi knew about their budding relationship but they all agreed to keep it for secret for now. They would have to tell the rest of the world soon but Dean just wanted to enjoy his time with Jey for the moment. Jey had agreed to go hiking and camping with Dean at a lake in Las Vegas and Dean was excited. He loved being outdoors close to nature and he couldn't wait to spend some quiet time with Jey.

"Uce, are you ready to go, our flight leaves in one hour?" Jey walked into the locker room as Dean threw his back pack over his shoulder. "Yeah I'm ready!" Dean said with a smile. He was so nervous about finally getting to be with Jey on a more intimate level. It had been so long, he hoped he didn't blow his load after 2 seconds. Dean had a heated blush and Jey knew he had to have been thinking of him. Jey looked around quickly making sure they were alone before he stole a kiss from Dean.

"I cannot wait!" Jey practically purred in Dean's ear and Dean blushed even a brighter shade of red. Dean wanted to grab Jey and run to the plane, he was so anxious but instead he walked out calmly with Jey in tow ready to start a new adventure.

 **Well That is all folks! Yep last chapter for this story. I just felt like with the draft everything just changed from where I originally started so I think this ended good though. Was it a surprise with Dean ending up with Jey? Honestly I would love to read a story with Dean and The Uso's, maybe one day I will write it lol! Anyways what did you guys think of this chapter and of the story overall? Thank you to everyone who supported me throughout this story and to those that read it, reviewed, I appreciate the feedback. For those that didn't this is what I do so that is that! Thank you again everyone!**


End file.
